


Snowfall

by MalecAcid



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecAcid/pseuds/MalecAcid
Summary: Prompt from @maybeldontwantheaven on Tumblr: "It's cold, you should take my jacket."
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Snowfall

"What are you doing? Come outside!" TJ said to a pouting Cyrus, still sitting inside, nursing a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. 

Cyrus rolled his eyes. "It's freezing out there Teej, I'm not going." 

TJ sighed. "Cyrus, it's the first snow! School was cancelled and your amazingly handsome boyfriend wants you to come outside and have a snowball fight with him."

Cyrus raised an eyebrow, attempting to conceal a smile. "Amazingly handsome, huh? And did you just talk about yourself in the third person?"

TJ huffed. "C'mon Cy, please?" He pleaded, putting on his best 'wooing Cyrus face', but he stood strong, and shook his head.

Cyrus thought he was safe behind the screen door that separated them, but he was wrong.

TJ smiled evily and rushed forward, opening the door and pulling Cyrus onto the almost-frozen ground and covering him with as much snow as he could as Cyrus tried to escape his grip. 

"Teej! Let..... Go... Of.. Me!" Cyrus said, struggling to escape the mountains of snow TJ was piling onto him.

He held Cyrus into the snow for a few more seconds before he relented. 

"Okay okay, I surrender." He said as he released him.

Cyrus huffed and stood, brushing the snow off of his pants. 

"We got to do what you wanted to do, so can we walk to The Spoon now? I want baby taters." Cyrus said, crossing his arms as he attempted to look upset, though TJ could see his barely-hidden smile. 

"No milkshake?" TJ asked and grinned when Cyrus shook his head largely. 

As they walked along, Cyrus began to shiver, which TJ took great notice to. 

"Cy, it's cold, you should take my jacket." He said, already begging to take it off. 

Cyrus huffed. "No need to be cheesy." But didn't even try to conceal his smile as they continued there walk to the spoon, TJs arm around his shoulders.


End file.
